thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Work
'''Diesel’s Devious Deed '''is the sixth episode of the fourth season. Plot When Duck returned to the yard, he was so horrified to hear that the trucks were singing rude songs about Diesel. So he tells the trucks to shut up and bumps them hard. When Diesel came in, Duck tells him that the trucks were being rude, but Diesel felt so furious and accuses Duck for making them laugh at him.Henry says that Duck would never do things like that and that the other engines have differences and they never talk about it.Gordon and James think it is disgraceful and disgusting and Henry thinks it is despicable.Diesel hates Duck and wants to send him away and makes a plan and decides to tell lies.The next day,Diesel speaks to the cars and tells them that they like jokes and they a good joke about Diesel yesterday and laughed and sniggered away.The trucks decide to get back at Duck for bumping him and laugh rudely at Gordon,Henry,and James as they pass by.They soon found out why and Henry decides that they cannot allow it and consult together.Duck is tired out and wants to rest in the shed.When he turns on the turntable,the three engines refuse to let him in and James tells Duck to keep out.Duck tells him to stop fooling around,but James talks back and tells Duck back that he is tired of him and likes Diesel and doesn’t like Duck at all and tells Duck that he tells tales about him to the cars and they start to argue.Sir Topham Hatt comes to stop the noise.Gordon thinks that Duck called him a “Galloping Sausage”,James who is called “Rusty Red Scrap Iron“,and Henry fumes and is called “Old Square Wheels”.Duck considers and he tells gravely that he thought of those names himself and says “If The Dome Fits”.Sir Topham Hatt recovers and tries not to laugh and asks Duck if he did that.He tells Sir Topham Hatt that it is certain that no steam engine would be mean.When Diesel lurks up,Sir Topham Hatt tells him that he heard what Duck had said.Diesel tells Sir Topham Hatt that he can’t understand it and he is dreadfully grieved.Sir Topham Hatt understands everything.Diesels just squirms.Sir Topham Hatt apologises to Duck and sends him to see Edward at Wellsworth Station and knows that he will be glad to see him.Duck puffs sadly away,while Diesel smirks with triumph. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Diesel *Troublesome Trucks *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Yards *Wellsworth (mentioned) Trivia *Stock footage from Triple Header, Fire Engine Gallery TripleHeader42.png|Stock footage DirtyWork1.PNG DirtyWork2.png DirtyWork3.png FireEngine5.png|Stock footage DirtyWork4.png DirtyWork5.png DirtyWork6.png DirtyWork7.png DirtyWork8.png DirtyWork9.png DirtyWork10.png DirtyWork11.png DirtyWork12.png DirtyWork13.png DirtyWork14.png DirtyWork15.png DirtyWork16.png DirtyWork17.png DirtyWork18.png DirtyWork19.png DirtyWork20.png DirtyWork21.png DirtyWork22.png DirtyWork23.png TripleHeader37.png|Stock footage HulloTwins8.png DirtyWork24.png TheMissingCoach41.png|Stock footage DirtyWork25.png DirtyWork26.png DirtyWork27.png DirtyWork28.png DirtyWork29.png DirtyWork30.png DirtyWork31.png DirtyWork32.png DirtyWork33.png DirtyWork34.png DirtyWork35.png DirtyWork36.png DirtyWork10.jpg|Promo. Video Category:Season 4 Category:Railway Series Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2002 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2005 Vhs Category:Strand Home Video Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2007 Vhs Category:2001 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2003 Vhs Category:2008 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2010 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2011 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2014 DVD Category:2014 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2016 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2000 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs